callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Callsigns/Archive 1
A lot of people have been adding random callsigns to this page. Should we make it so it's confirmation only? 18:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Technically people shouldn't be adding information about the game that hasn't been officially released yet anyway. Moozipan Cheese 18:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Added Picture Support I added an additional column for a picture of each title. I put the Armed and Dangerous title as a test, you can delete that with a better one if necessary. I have already seen some additions to the article which is great! Eventually we can get rid of the Image column as we have all the pictures. These are called Titles Why cant we search them by titles, I was confused cause i couldn't find them for more than an hour, I even started making my own category cause i could find this page, we need to be able to find this by Titles as well as Call Signs How about information about what unlocks each? :That'd be great, but half the time I have no idea why I got a particualar callsign. I received 'destructive' or something for firing missiles at UAVs, though. :: This is just guessing and forum crawling, but- ::: Page 1 1. FNG - Default callsign, 2. S.S.D.D. - Reach Private class, 3. Sgt. - Reach Sergent class, 4. 1st Sgt. - Reach First Sergent class, 16. Flyswatter - Shoot down an enemy helicopter or airplane ::: Page 5 18. Overwatch - Call in X number on UAVs, ::: Page 7 7. Fire and Forget - Call in 25 Sentry Guns ::: Page 8 2. 2fast - Get 5 kills with Slight of Hand equipped, 3. Speed Demon - Get 25 kills with Slight of Hand equipped, 6. Trackstar - Sprint three miles, 7. Get Real - Play one game in Hardcore mode, 10. Bow Down - Have the highest K/D ratio at the end of a match, 11. Omnipotent - Have the highest K/D ratio in 25 matches, 22. Double Down- Get a double kill ::: Page 9 4. Accident Prone - 15 suicides, 11. Smash Hit - 5 kills with the Riot Shield, 17. Ta-Da! - 25 kills within 5 seconds of spawning with Tactical Insertion, 24. Blunt Trauma - 25 kills with riot shield, 25. Completely Numb - Use painkiller to absorb enough damage to have killed you without it ::: Page 10 9. Kleptomaniac - Steal 5 enemy care packages, 25. Martyr- 5 kills with martyrdom :::Page 11 1. ID Thief - Use Copycat in a match, and kill the player that you copied, 7. Pushin' Daisies- Most deaths in Ground War Organization I can see a lot of activity going on at this page, and because of the multitude of discoveries it seems the buzz will continue. I'd suggest organizing it in some manner now before it gets to be very time-consuming. I'm not sure, but it seems some are unlocked from challenges, and others from leveling up. Maybe we can make a collapsible table (or something similar) including acquisition and appearance? Myko Ducor 02:31, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I agree. I was thinking about organizing the titles by their groups, like a group for the titles with the snowmobile backdrop, a group for the rank titles, a group for the titles with the bullet backdrops, etc. but that might just make the list more cluttered up since to my knowledge there are only maybe four or five title groups that have the same backdrops. Organizing the titles by the pages that they're on might work well (unless the pages are different on different platforms, then that wouldn't be a good idea). We do need to make a table, though, with columns Title, maybe Appearance, and how to get it. Maybe we could sort them out into their background groups in the table, and leaving a space in the table to separate different groups? ~Mp5shooter UPDATE: To whoever made the table, very nice work, and thank you very much. ~Mp5shooter Yeah, you needed a table so I made a small program which converted it into one. :p IntelOrca 19:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Good lord this page has gone to hell. I used to be proud of my little creation, now it looks like it ran away and started doing crack. Well, maybe not that bad. Here's my suggestion - make it into a table like this. I don't think we should do it now, since people will just add things and screw it up, but wait until we have a source that includes all title names, background images, and unlock requirements. It'll take a hell of a long time to do, but I think the end result will be the best we can make it. 05:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :What we really need is for someone to get into the PC game files and see which titles are unlocked when, and how.--WouldYouKindly 05:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::That, WYK, would be great. I've never been much of a "files" PC guy, so it won't be me. There's got to be someone on the wiki who can do it. 05:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Tons of guesswork Is there any way someone can get into the game files on the PC version and tell us what is unlocked when? It'd save a lot of time and effort.--WouldYouKindly 04:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) flags… I have thought that it might be a good idea to make the lists of the flags alphabetical. This would have been taken into effect by the time anyone reads this. Thanks, Attack Rhino 06:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Corrections/Questions about Callsigns/Titles Is "Impaler" correct? I've never gotten a kill by throwing a knife at someone, and I have that Title. i think impaler is just regular stabbing someone its probably for hitting someone with the grenade launcher enough times. i.e. direct impact. 19:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I suspect impaler is just for either total melee kills, knife/riot shield etc, or total in one round. I got it after going on a stab frenzy... got about 15 knife kills in one round. Used nothing but knife and killstreak awards... which predators. I can confirm Dishes are Done as getting a payback kill with a claymore.UN 15:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Bandolier title is unlocked by picking up 250 satchels with the scavenger perk. Thanks, added. --Mp5shooter 23:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Emblems Did someone remove them? All I see is one line about the AC-130 emblem under references. Ghostrider I got ghostrider after I shot down a Harrier with a Predator missile. :That is in line with my experience... I shot down one by accident and I have that title. How to get these titles and emblems? does any body know how to get these titles? -So Baked (or totally baked, i don't know what its called) -the title under Joint Ops and above Blunt Trauma emblems: -Marijuana leaf thank you in advance Removal of 'Image' Column I added some pictures for the callsigns, I have a lot so I'll make more soon, just takes awhile. But now that we have an actual image of the titles we don't really need a column explaining their description. I think we should just merge the image/picture columns into one so that the titles that don't have an actual image still have a description for the time being. Techtater 03:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :It should be a rule that images have no names. I don't care if you want to brag. You could actually show thumbnails of the titles in the image column, and only have descriptions for the ones that don't have an uploaded image yet. IntelOrca 16:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello my name is... ??? What happened to it in the article, I also want to know how you get it. Thanks I would like to thank the people who help getting this list complete! I've added some too ("Big Bada Boom", "Epic") and edited the image description and how to get for those titles i knew and didn't have any text in them. Let's get this list completed :D Also i would really like to know how to get "My little pwny" Greetings Akatsuki Cybi Akatsuki Cybi 14:55, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the table :). I'm gonna get some pictures of these titles to post on the table :D Images I'm going to upload all the Titles i have at the moment. Akatsuki Cybi 17:56, November 16, 2009 (UTC) That's really alot of work xD Akatsuki Cybi 18:39, November 16, 2009 (UTC) There are too many.. I'm going to upload them tomorrow.. I see there are already more Images :D Akatsuki Cybi 18:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I've been uploading a few as well now... Hope I'm not screwing up your superbeautiful table here ladies... I read the rules on the page and made sure I followed them. Xzabre 21:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) What the Okay, something just happened to the article, and I don't know what. Someone reverse the screwup please? >.> --Mp5shooter 22:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Okay, never mind, it's back to normal. --Mp5shooter 22:25, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, a vandal decided to make the page his personal playground. He does it again, he's blocked.--WouldYouKindly 22:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, ok, thanks for letting me know. --Mp5shooter 23:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Know how to get this emblem? Anyone know or could find out how to get the Rotating Modern Warfare Green Star emblem? Dolten 23:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Well I got it on my second nuke. But I think I got a few challenges done when I did that, like kill the entire enemy team in 10 seconds and one other challenge. Here are the emblems and call signs, straight out of the game: emblems: http://www.2graphik.com/mw2/emblems.php titles: http://www.2graphik.com/mw2/index.php